sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chromosome of Light
is a term frequently used in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The term is derived from ancient legends who foresee that children of light will born the day the eternal darkness decides to return to earth. These children are known to be descendants of the legendary angel and were all born with the special chromosome of light. In modern days, the term is used alongside with the colors of the rainbow. According to theories, every child of light will have the power of their individual color and thus will possess individual powers. The power of the chromosome is sometimes split in nine rainbows. The Rainbows Red Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Red Rainbow stores the different faces of the red color along with the power of fire. The Red Rainbow was awakened within the soul of Akabayashi Rubi, who was granted the power to transform into Guardian Angel Chimaira. Angel Chimaira possesses the power of passion, while her Bijousha is a dragon named Scarlett. Chimaira usually uses the powers of the red rainbow with her Rouge Brilliant and her Lubis Crysta. Another power Angel Chimaira uses is the "Fire of Life", a special ability where she can channel and swallow any burning fire around her to save those in danger. Golden Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Yellow Rainbow stores the different faces of the yellow color along with the power of electricity. The Yellow Rainbow's powers were awakened within the heart of Yuuki Ririan, who was given the ability to transform into Guardian Angel Ampere. Ampere possesses the power of true strength, while her Bijousha is a white pegasus named Jaune. Angel Ampere usually uses the powers with her Tonnerre Brilliant and her Titane Crysta. One other power Ampere was granted by the Yellow Rainbow is the Confidence Shock, which may bring back courage, trust and confidence to those who have lost it. Orange Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Orange Rainbow stores the different faces of the bright orange color along with the power of light. The powers of the orange rainbow were awakened inside the heart of Tachibana Amber, who holds the power to transform into Guardian Angel Aurorae. Aurorae holds the power of elegance, which she usually uses with her Luce Brilliant and her Éclat Crysta. Aurorae's Bijousha is Estrella, a spirit who takes the form of a chital. Guardian Angel Aurorae's special ability is the Golden Sun with which she can clean the world from the light of darkness. Green Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Green Rainbow stores the different faces of the green color along with the power of wind. The natural powers of the green rainbow were awakened inside the heart of Minotori Ema, a young girl who can use the rage of nature to transform into Guardian Angel Clover. Clover holds the power of courage. Her Bijousha is Linden, a spirit who shows himself in form of a bird. Clover owns the Grüne Brilliant and the Klee Crysta, which she both can use to channel the powers of the Green rainbow. Guardian Angel Clover possesses the power of the Flourish Thumb which allows her to heal any nature destroyed by the darkness' attacks. Blue Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Blue Rainbow stores the different faces of the blue color along with the power of liquids. The powers of the Blue Rainbow were awakened inside the heart of Aoba Sapphie who was granted the power to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia, the angel of talents. The Blue Rainbow, though being summarized as the "rainbow of water", gives Sicilia the powers of the four fundamental states. Sicilia's Bijousha is a former fairy named Nilam whose appearance resembles a polar fox. Sicilia's Prism Brilliant is the Schnee Brilliant. She uses the Icing Crysta to channel the powers of the Blue Rainbow. In addition of her liquid based powers, Sicilia also holds the power of healing people's injuries. Silver Rainbow is one of the nine rainbows that are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The Silver Rainbow stores the different faces of the white color along with the power of time. The Silver Rainbow was the last rainbow to be awakened in the first season and was awakened inside the heart of Amashiro Kiyomi. Now, Kiyomi holds the power to tranform into Guardian Angel Millennia, who possesses the power of intelligence. Millennia's Bishouja is a wolf spirit named Bayla who lives inside her Bianko Brilliant. Millennia may use the powers with her a Tempo Crysta, and additionally holds the power of the White Prayer, which is similar to Aurorae's Golden Sun. Twin Rainbow are two rainbows that each count to the nine rainbows, which are said to be part of the eternal power of light. The twin rainbow can be split up into the and the . Since their powers are usually used combined, the two rainbows are generally summarized within the twin rainbow. The rainbows are bound inside the souls of Momozaki Rikka and Itou Ami respectively. The pink rainbow is known to store the color of love, while the wisteria rainbow stores the color of dreams. Rikka and Ami use their rainbows to transform into the Guardian Stars Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta. At first, they channeled the power of the twin rainbow through the Heart Wings, which later transformed into the Dulcet Rods. In addition, Angel Papillon has the ability to use the "Pitch of Love", which is used to calm a troubled heart and clean a pure soul from stress and depression. Angel Cavetta possesses the "Tear of Dreams", which has the ability to cure the wounded soul by reminding them of their goals and dreams they still have to accomplish to become happy. Their Prism Brilliants are known as Heart Brilliants. Starlight Rainbow actually exists or was simply added to complete the powers of light. The Starlight Rainbow is the final of the nine rainbows, which are said to split up upon the chromosomes of light. To be exact, the Starlight Rainbow is considered as the original Rainbow which stores all powers and all colors, and thus was the rainbow which Grand Angel Iris possessed in ancient times. Grand Angel Iris holds the powers of the Myriad Colors of the World, which is also the origin of her title "Heart of a myriad colors of the world". She is usually associated with possessing the power of holy light, as she fought away the power of darkness with the light stored inside her eyes. Grand Angel Iris wielded a magical weapon known as the Starlight Crystal, with which she could channel the power of light in any way she wanted. References Category:Terminology